Infection mode
there's a boss zombie, if he touches another survivr, he will turn into a zombie too, the goal is too be the last human, there's also a boss zombie with 1000000 hp, zombies are green, there's 1000 people per server in this mode. the infection and the zombies are cause by a fungus called potato killer fungus lore: There was an island which was used as a Biological Research area for PARMAs FSTMS division. Many good things as well as bad things were developed here. The "Super Potatoes", "Potato Killer Fungus", "Potato Cannon", and the concept of the Super Soldiers themselves was developed here, in a lab called Bunker 19. One day, a terrible incident happened, and contact was lost with the science center. Most of PARMAs military forces were stationed there, and a patrol from PARMAs "Shield" Base was sent out. They never returned. Soon, Shield itself was attacked by unknown enemy forces, and contact was lost. All remaining bases were put on high alert and PARMAs Super Soldier Units were contacted. Meanwhile, the Sword Bunker was attacked. The troops fought hard , but they were no match for the threat; it wasn't human. By the time the SSU arrived, all of the humans on the island were dead, and the Super Soldiers would see something they could not unsee... Now to Bunker 18, the Sword Bunker. This bunker is a somewhat large barrack. It used to house members of PARMA's private military. Complete with a training center, living quarters, medical bay, command post, armory, and a huge hallway. The staff was 40 strong and included the following members: 2LT. Francis Thompson, CO of the Sword Bunker platoon. KIA. PFC. Joseph Aaron, soldier. KIA. PFC. Maximilian Pierre, soldier. KIA. PFC. Ivan Luzhin, soldier. KIA. The recorder audio is:he recorder audio is: "(Bunker 18 commander in chief, Second Lieutenant Francis Thompson)'They are coming, Joseph, Pierre, Luzhin, get the big guns out!' (PFC. Luzhin)'Yes sir!' (PFC. Pierre)'What the crap they can use guns now!?' *gunshots* (PFC. Aaron)'Return fire!' *more gunshots* *screams* (From far away, an unknown figure says.) 'Entire team is babies!' (2LT. Thompson) 'No you!' *MIRV grenade explosions* (2LT. Thompson) 'Joseph! I'll get you to the command center, no!' *gunshots, Joseph screams* (2LT. Thompson) 'Screw you, die!' *gunshots* (2LT. Thompson) 'Joseph you can still make it come on.' (PFC. Joseph Aaron.)No, leave me. They will be here soon.' (2LT. Thompson) 'Sorry Joseph it's been an honor to serve with you.' 'Likewise, it's been an honor. I'm too badly wounded, go now.' (2LT. Thompson) 'Sorry Joseph.' *Footsteps, M9 shots, door closing and Joseph screaming again* (2LT. Thompson (muffled)) 'This is Second Lieutenant Francis Thompson, CO of the Sword Team. All of my soldiers have been killed by the new unknown force. Requesting immediate extraction and eradication of the --' *confused screaming followed by agonized screaming* (PARMA Super Soldier on the radio (muffled)) 'Lieutenant? Crap I think he's dead.' *Recording ends.*" Important note: FSTMS chief Dr. Spud Solanum was, thankfully, on his break, and was not present in Bunker 19 at the time of the incident. He may know critical information about the event. lore 2 This was an incident that happened during the attempted 3rd production run of Super Soldiers. The personnel did not notice that a retrovirus of unknown origin had contaminated the SSU candidates. The water supply in the EZ was also contaminated and several people were infected. This resulted in the deaths of all on-site personnel. The zombies soon began killing people outside the facility. Category:Game elements Category:Game modes